


Forgotten Nights

by Vulpixune



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Amnesia, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Strange things always come in sets of three: The strange marks on your body, the shadow you see out of the corner of your eye, and the inability to remember your nights.





	Forgotten Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Hisoka before, but I really enjoy him, so I hope y'all enjoy this fic! It's a bit short but. Oh well. I'll def write more of him in the future.

It started with small things. Misplaced perfume, missing shirts, socks that seemed to vanish into thin air. Things that were noticeable when they'd been messed with. Then came the dark shadows that seemed to flit about. You could only see it out of the corner of your eye at first. Sometimes, through the frosted glass shower door, you could see a shadow moving through the bathroom. It wouldn't be concerning if you weren't alone in there. And finally came the mysterious bruises that dotted your skin. The dark purple that almost looked like fingers and the small dents that looked like bites. Where they were coming from was beyond you. It seemed you woke up to find new ones on you. The thoughts went through your mind as you laid down to sleep. Would more pop up when you woke up? Maybe.

Sleep started to overtake you and as the night ticked by, you felt sleepier and sleepier. The dorm room was quiet without your roommate and the only light came from the orange-gold streetlight outside filtering in via the cheap blinds. It was peaceful. You were almost asleep when something roused you. There was weight pressing down on the side of the mattress. Slowly, you glanced over to see a dark figure climbing into bed with you. Instead of fear, a slight heat seemed to spread through your body. He wasn't here to hurt you, although once he grew close enough to see his face, you couldn't quite recognize him. But something told you you'd see him before.

“Did you miss me?” he asked. His hand gently cupped your face. “I wish I didn't have to leave you last night.” The figure leaned in and captured your lips. They were so soft against yours, yet there was hunger in the way he kissed you, the way his body leaned into yours. He broke away for a second. His leg wedged between your legs and rested his elbows on either side of your head. His soft, blond hair fell into your eyes as he kissed your cheek. “I missed you so much,” he breathed.

Suddenly, he sat up. His hands trailed down your body, fingertips ghosting along your curves. He grasped the hem of your shirt and played with it, looking back at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Let me take care of you tonight.” This was the first good look you got at him, with his closeness and your eyes getting used to the dark. Protruding from his fluffy hair were two horns. He had a beautifully lithe figure and although it was clear he wasn't human, there was something kind about him. Not to mention, excitement was starting to run through your veins.

“Go ahead,” you quietly murmured. He quickly took your shirt off. The chill air nipped at your skin as he stripped you down, moving to hook his fingers into the waistband of your shorts and panties. There was a bit of maneuvering, lifting your hips to get the clothes off. Something in his body changed, his excitement turning into something playful yet predatory. Slowly, making sure you were watching him, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the side, his pants following after them. He stared right at you the whole time.

“I'll never get tired of this view,” he mused. He reached in between your legs and starting stroking your slit. A contented sigh escaped you as his fingertip rubbed circles into your clit. “You're already so wet for me,” he purred. “I love it.” Without warning, he slid two fingers into you and your body flinched. His thumb kept rubbing your clit. Pleasure was coursing through your veins and God, with his fingers curling against that sweet spot, it was all you could do not to cry out. There was something so deliciously sinful in letting him take the reigns.

He pulled his fingers out and quickly got in between your legs. “Sorry, I guess I'm a bit impatient tonight,” he laughed.

“No, it's fine,” you said quietly. He gave you a soft smile and leaned in for a kiss.

“I love that about you. You're so accommodating.” He kissed your jaw. “I'll make it worth your while, trust me.” You couldn't help but whimper as he slid into you. It was such a sweet stretch as he filled you up. He moaned into the crook of your neck. “You're so wet,” he purred. He sat up, grabbing your hips and starting a fast pace. His fingers dug too deep into your skin as he pulled you into him. It paired well with the electricity spurring through you with every thrust. It was as if he were made just for you. Your hips started bucking into his, body crying out for him to go deeper. A leg hooked around his waist. He reached down and softly rubbed your clit, making each thrust so much sweeter.

Your head was spinning with euphoria and you were close. He was panting and his thrusts started becoming more erratic, more random. Ecstasy shot through you as you came, walls clenching around him. It was all he need to cum, throwing his head back as he gave one, two, three more thrusts and then came to a stop. He pulled out and almost immediately you could feel something warm dripping out of you. He reached into his pants pocket and dabbed you dry with a cloth. He laid beside you, pulling to covers back up to cover you.

“I'll stay until you fall asleep, he whispered, kissing your ear. Your heart swelled as he pulled you close and let you snuggle into his arms. Exhaustion was setting in and it was all too easy to fall asleep in his embrace.

…

Your alarm blared in the early morning, tearing through the peace of the dorm room. It felt like you hadn't gotten any sleep. As you sat up, your body ached. Had you been tossing and turning all night? You shut the alarm off and slid out of bed. It was time to get ready for school. There were new bruises dotting your hips. You furrowed brows. How the hell did you get those? These were just another set of mysterious bruises this week alone. Maybe you kept hitting something in your bed. Maybe your body was just weird. Oh well. They were just something to live with now, you supposed.

 


End file.
